pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NickFusi0n/More Event Trio Information
After about a week and a half, we got more information on the internet regarding Volcanion, Hoopa and Diancie, and like always, I HAD to make a blog about it :P Anyway, before I go into it, I should mention that the abilities that were revealed about 2 weeks ago have a high possibility of being real, as the person who revealed them was the very same person that revelaed their signature moves, which, as you already know, are 100% real as shown in Smealum's screenshots. The new information that we have on them is how to actually GET them. If the information is true, then that means we're getting them by actual wild encounters and not by Pokecenter Delivery via Mystery Gift. Now that that's out of the way, let us begin. Diancie's location accessed by an event item called "Couriway Ticket" which is used at the Train Station in Couriway Town. My first though about this? THAT STATION FINALLY HAS AN ACTUAL REASON TO BE THERE. Seriously, apart from the woman that gives you the U-turn TM and Sycamore's hidden message, that station has 0% purpose. No trains are ever there, ever. But it seems like with this item, we will be able to take a train to (or near to) Diancie's possible location. Oh and, I like how the train tracks go into the mountain of waterfalls, just saying. Hoopa's exact location is unknown, however, the information states that the Hoopa event is somehow related to the infamous Lumiose City Ghost Girl easter agg, and the item required to get Hoopa is supposedly some sort of charm. This relates to the guy in Lumiose Station that says "It should be around here somewhere right?", and he is SUPPOSED to be talking about the very same charm. Lastly, we have Volcanion. Guess where he is found? In the Kalos Power Plant, just as everyone expected him to be, especially after the information revelaed that Volcanion HIMSELF is related to the Lumiose City Blackouts. The information states "Volcanion will be caught in the Kalos Power Plant after going through a puzzle connecting all of the entrances. The event item will be called Plant Key." Well, as a lot of speculation goes, that means the other 4 Power Plant doors ACTUALLY HAVE A PURPOSE TOO! On Route 13 where the Power Plant is hosted at, there are a total of 5 entrances. One of them is in the main storyline where you go after Team Flare and the other 4 are completely locked and you have no way of getting in. Unless the information is true and the Plant Key is real. Overall, this looks to be legit, however, we're not sure from who exactly this came from. The signature moves and abilities came from the same guy, but we're not sure about the locations and items. Oh and lastly, they are all encountered at Lv. 55. I also asked Smea whether they play a specific battle theme since he got them via wild encounter hacking. I will update (if) when I get a response. EDIT: *Ahem* https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BYmrD2VCUAEwpnp.png:large EDIT 2: Surprise surprise, Volcanion's dex entry also seems to be real. http://pokebeach.com/news/1213/pokebeach-volcanion-pokedex.jpg EDIT 3: 19:15 btw, do you know/remember/care if the trio play any specific music while encountered?19:15 no, i was playing without sound DAMMIT!! Category:Blog posts